This invention relates generally to a housing of a mobile phone handset. More particularly, this invention relates to a handset housing in which a front part of the housing overlaps a back part of the housing.
In common with many other types of small portable electrical apparatus, the outer housing of a mobile phone handset is conventionally formed from two "clam shell" shaped mouldings which are assembled together edge-to-edge. The visual design which can be applied to a handset constructed in this conventional manner is limited. If a manufacturer wishes to make a range of phone handsets of substantially differing visual appearance, it will generally be necessary to make both mouldings different for each design. This means that the manufacturer may need to make and stock many different outer housing mouldings.
Moreover, particularly where the two outer housing mouldings are of differently coloured materials or materials which are otherwise provided with a different visual appearance, the designer may wish to make the mating edge shapes non-linear and this will give rise to design complications.